leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mordekaiser/rozwój
Aktualizacja rozgrywki: MolochyAktualizacja rozgrywki: Molochy Chcieliśmy podzielić się naszymi pomysłami, aby przygotować was na dość poważne zmiany, z którymi będziemy eksperymentować w nadchodzących patchach. W skrócie, oto nasze cele: *''Każdy mecz League powinien być inny, zależnie od biorących w nim udział bohaterów.'' *''Wszyscy bohaterowie w League powinni różnić się od siebie.'' Głównie skupimy się na tym drugim celu: sprawienie, aby wszyscy bohaterowie w League różnili się od siebie poprzez wyjątkowe mechanizmy rozgrywki, a nie tylko motywy przewodnie czy wygląd. Niektórzy bohaterowie już wprowadzają coś wyjątkowego do rozgrywki w League. Wybierzcie , a poważnie wpłyniecie na sposób, w jaki grają obie drużyny. Zamiast liczyć na porządne wkroczenie do walki, wasza drużyna będzie prawdopodobnie mieć nadzieję, że przyciągniecie odpowiedniego wroga, a przeciwnicy ustawią się w taki sposób, aby najbardziej wytrzymali bohaterowie stali z przodu w nadziei, że zostaną przyciągnięci. A to tylko jedna umiejętność jednego bohatera! Wielu innych bohaterów ma podobny wpływ na rozgrywkę jak ze swoim wskaźnikiem szału czy ze . Jednakże o ile udało się nam to w niektórych przypadkach, w innych nie poszło tak dobrze (chociażby i ), a gdy dwóch bohaterów działa w ten sam sposób, wybiera się tego, który robi to lepiej. Powoduje to, że ci sami bohaterowie pojawiają się w każdym meczu (chyba że ta równowaga sił ulegnie zmianie) i każdy mecz wydaje się podobny. To jedna z rzeczy, którą chcemy zacząć rozwiązywać za pomocą tej aktualizacji. Wcześniej, gdy zajmowaliśmy się równoważeniem bohaterów, czasami osłabialiśmy ich mocne strony, aby wzmocnić ich słabości. Teraz nie będziemy tego robić. Zamiast tego, często całkowicie zmieniamy bohaterów, aby ich mocne i słabe strony były bardziej rozbudowane i odróżniały ich od innych postaci pełniących taką samą rolę. Zamiast rzucać się na głębokie wody i zajmować się wszystkimi bohaterami, planujemy podzielić ich na grupy – bohaterów, którzy są bardzo podobni do siebie pod względem strategicznym i taktycznym. Skupiając się na niewielkiej grupie bohaterów naraz, możemy zająć się kilkoma mniej popularnymi grupami, jak chociażby pierwszą, którą nazwaliśmy molochami. Uwaga': Wiele z poniższych zmian może wydawać się wzmocnieniami – i na ogół nimi są – ale nie chcieliśmy tylko zwiększać ich mocy, więc pozmienialiśmy ich w taki sposób, aby każdy z nich oferował coś wyjątkowego. Więcej informacji znajdziecie w opisie patcha, ale chcieliśmy pokazać nasze intencje, nawet jeżeli nie będzie to pełna lista zmian. Molochy . . . . Gdy myślicie o brutalnej sile, ci bohaterowie powinni przyjść wam do głowy: potężni, wytrzymali, nieruchliwi i walczący wręcz. To mięśniacy League, którzy w późnej fazie gry zamieniają się w bardzo wytrzymałych prowadzących, zdolnych do zniszczenia praktycznie każdego, kto stanie im na drodze. Idealnym przykładem takiego bohatera jest Nasus, jednopsowa maszyna zniszczenia w późnej fazie gry. Ten bohater przypominający rajdowego bossa może robić swoje tylko, gdy znajdzie się blisko celu, a brak dobrej możliwości zbliżenia się oznacza, że musi polegać na przyspieszeniach od sojuszników, jak , lub efektach ograniczenia kontroli, jak unieruchomienie , aby się zbliżyć, ale gdy już to zrobi, pokaże swoją potęgę za pomocą . Ta równowaga sił oraz możliwość trzymania ich na odległość pozwalają utrzymać wytrzymałych prowadzących walczących wręcz w dobrym stanie i prowadzą do zróżnicowanych stylów gry. W tej aktualizacji przyjrzeliśmy się kilku molochom, którzy zajmowali to samo „miejsce taktyczne” co Nasus (uważamy, że jest ich trochę więcej, ale na razie skupiliśmy się na czterech) i dodaliśmy trochę wyjątkowych rzeczy tam, gdzie mogliśmy. Mordekaiser Na koniec postanowiliśmy przyjrzeć się staremu . Przez lata był on niezwykle trudnym bohaterem do zrównoważenia ze względu na swoją wyjątkową mechanikę. Człowiek ze stali należący do League jest zadającym duże obrażenia magiem z tarczą, który nie posiada many. jest bardzo wolny, nie ma żadnych ograniczeń kontroli... i najczęściej gra się nim w solowej alei. Zamiast więc próbować zrównoważyć go w ten sam sposób przez najbliższe kilka lat, postanowiliśmy zrobić coś szalonego. No więc... Chcemy sprawdzić Mordekaisera jako bohatera walczącego w duecie, zamiast zwykłego strzelca. Tak. Zmiana Mordekaisera ma kilka wyjątkowych aspektów. Po pierwsze, zadaje teraz obrażenia wyłącznie, gdy Morde i jego wybrany sojusznik znajdują się blisko siebie, co ma na celu zachęcić go do grania w duecie. Po drugie, nawet jeżeli znajduje się w alei ze wspierającym, będzie '''otrzymywał pełną ilość doświadczenia' z każdego stwora, którego uda mu się zabić (wspierający będzie zyskiwał normalną połowę PD). Oznacza to, że Mordekaiser zawsze osiągnie szósty poziom przed przeciwnikami z alei, chyba że zginie, co zapewni mu znaczną przewagę podczas walki w dolnej alei i wczesnych potyczkach o .'' A skoro mowa o Smoku... Za każdym razem, gdy Mordekaiser zada Smokowi obrażenia, przeklina go – jeżeli jego drużyna zdoła zabić tego stwora, Morde przyzwie jego widmo, które będzie dla niego walczyć. Jeżeli zawsze chcieliście zobaczyć, jak Smok i walczą ze sobą... cóż... teraz możecie. Są to dość poważne aktualizacje, które, jak zawsze, mogą ulec zmianie, ale mamy nadzieję, że udało nam się pokazać wam pewne wyjątkowe podejście do molochów i tego, jak chcemy zróżnicować bohaterów pełniących podobne role. Mamy plany do innych wytrzymałych prowadzących walczących wręcz (szczególnie dla i ) oraz większe plany dotyczące wszystkich bohaterów. Powtarzamy ponownie – naszym cel to sprawienie, aby każdy bohater w League był wybierany z konkretnego powodu i by oferował coś wyjątkowego i fajnego. Wkrótce podamy wam informacje o nowych i zaktualizowanych przedmiotach, które będą przygotowane specjalnie dla molochów. Bohaterowie w Sezonie 2019 (/od dewelopera) 640px|center Zstępują , władca metalu uwalnia swoją podstępną naturę, a zza rogu wyłania się nowy . Noc zapada nad Królestwem ŚmierciPlany dotyczące bohaterów: kwiecień 2019 Aktualizacja VGU Mordekaisera jest już całkiem zaawansowana, więc teraz mogę wyjawić nieco więcej szczegółów związanych z tym, co zaplanowaliśmy dla naszego metalowego władcy. Jak wspomnieliśmy w ostatnich planach, jest to potężna aktualizacja VGU. Zaktualizowaliśmy lub wymieniliśmy każdą umiejętność w jego zestawie, jednocześnie skupiając się na dostosowaniu rozgrywki do unikalnej roli molocha polegającego na mocy umiejętności. Jedną z największych zmian w umiejętnościach, jakich możecie oczekiwać, jest Mordekaisera. Chcieliśmy zamienić ją na coś, co sprawi, że wrogowie będą czuli prawdziwy strach i respekt wobec Mordekaisera, nie mając dokąd uciec przed jego nieposkromionym gniewem. Już wkrótce nowy Morde podbije krainy żywych i umarłych, uginając swoją niezłomną wolą dusze wszystkich tych, którzy mu się sprzeciwią. center|500px Za kulisami metamorfozy center|640px Obejrzyjcie, jak projektanci przerabiają rozgrywkę, wygląd i historię Mordekaisera, aby stał się władcą śmierci, którym zawsze miał być. Podgląd rozgrywki center|640px Żelazny Upiór powraca z zaświatów. Gotowy podbić krainę żywych, pochłania dusze swoich wrogów, przejmując ich siłę i obdarowując ich śmiercią. Multimedia Filmy= Mordekaiser, Żelazny Upiór - motyw muzyczny| Pentakill Mortal Reminder OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO| League Of Legends - Dominion| |-| Ekrany logowania= Dominion - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Mordekaiser Projekt Postaci.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Mordekaisera (w wykonaniu Augie Pagana) Mordekaiser KingofSpades concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Króla Trefl Mordekaisera (w wykonaniu Samuela Thompsona) Shadow Isles Mordekaisers Castle.jpg|Zamek Mordekaisera na Wyspach Cienia (/od dewelopera) Dawne historie III Wersja= Krótka Złowrogi, przepełniony nienawiścią upiór — Mordekaiser, jest jednym z najbardziej przerażających duchów nawiedzających . Istnieje od zarania dziejów, chroniony przed prawdziwą śmiercią przez swą czarną magię oraz tajemniczą siłę woli. Ci, którzy odważą się stawić mu czoła w walce, wiele ryzykują, gdyż Mordekaiser zniewala dusze ofiar okropną klątwą, i stają się one narzędziem zagłady. Długa Złowrogi upiór Mordekaiser jest jednym z najbardziej przerażających i przepełnionych nienawiścią duchów, które nawiedzają . Istnieje od wielu wieków, a przed śmiercią chroni go nekromancja oraz siła jego woli. Ci, którzy odważą się stanąć z Mordekaiserem do walki, ryzykują stanie się ofiarami straszliwej klątwy: więzi on dusze ofiar, aby stały się instrumentami zniszczenia. Mordekaiser był kiedyś śmiertelnikiem – okrutnym suzerenem, który panował nad wschodnim Valoranem, na długo przed powstaniem i . Do walki ruszał w potężnej zbroi i mordował wszystkich na swojej drodze za pomocą potężnej, zaklętej maczugi zwanej Nightfall. Mimo że wszyscy się go bali, jego przeciwnicy w końcu postanowili połączyć przeciw niemu siły. Po długiej i krwawej bitwie rządy Mordekaisera wreszcie dobiegły końca, gdy otoczyli go jego nieprzyjaciele. Śmiał się, gdy przebijały go strzały, miecze i włócznie, przysięgając, że jeszcze powróci. Jego zwłoki rzucono na olbrzymi stos pogrzebowy. Mimo że płomienie tylko zaczerniły jego zbroję, jego ciało zostało zwęglone. Ognie płonęły przez wiele dni, a gdy zgasły i zwycięzcy ruszyli dalej, grupa czarodziejów zaczęła przekopywać się przez stos, poszukując pancerza i kości Mordekaisera. Zabrali je w tajemnicy i w bezksiężycową noc złożyli szkielet na kamieniu pokrytym runami, rzucając mroczne zaklęcie. Gdy czar osiągnął pełną moc, na kamieniu pojawiła się potworna postać. Upiór podniósł się, pozostawiając leżący szkielet. Było to widmo stworzone z ciemności, ale jego oczy płonęły nienawiścią. Sczerniałe od ognia kawałki zbroi otoczyły ducha jakby przyciągane potężnym źródłem mocy, a czarodzieje padli na kolana przed swoim panem. Mieli zyskać nagrodę za służbę, jednak nie przewidzieli, jak ma to nastąpić. Dzięki nowo nabytej wiedzy na temat nekromancji Mordekaiser obdarzył ich nieśmiercią, więżąc ich na granicy życia i śmierci. Stali się okrutnymi liczami – żywymi trupami, które miały mu służyć po kres czasu. W ciągu następnej dekady Mordekaiser zabił wszystkich, którzy mu się sprzeciwili. Ich dusze zostały wyrwane z ciał i przeklęte, przez co musiały służyć mu przez wieczność. Koszmarne rządy Mordekaisera jako Pana Śmierci trwały wiele wieków. Kilka razy rzekomo poległ, ale zawsze powracał do życia dzięki swoim liczom. Kości Mordekaisera były kluczem do jego nieśmiertelności. Z biegiem lat coraz większą uwagę przywiązywał do zapewnienia im bezpieczeństwa. W centrum swojego imperium utworzył olbrzymią fortecę, którą zwano Immortal Bastion. W jej sercu ukrył swoje szczątki. W pewnym momencie armie zjednoczone przeciwko Mordekaiserowi zaczęły oblegać Immortal Bastion. Wtedy pewien nieznany złodziej zakradł się do fortecy, aby ukraść czaszkę Mordekaisera. Szkielet musiał być kompletny, aby mogło dojść do jego wskrzeszenia. Z obawy przed gniewem swego pana, liczowie zachowali kradzież w tajemnicy. Niezliczone ilości przeciwników poległy przed Mordekaiserem na murach Immortal Bastion, ale to nie wystarczyło, aby oddalić porażkę. Jego forteca została zdobyta, a on sam schwytany. Odebrano mu maczugę i spętano łańcuchami. Jego śmiech rozbrzmiał w ciemności – nie miał powodu wątpić, że odrodzi się ponownie, jak miało to miejsce wiele razy w przeszłości. Krępujące go łańcuchy przytwierdzono do potężnych bazyliszków, które na rozkaz rozerwały go na strzępy. Czaszka Mordekaisera została zabrana na Błogosławione Wyspy, ukrytą krainę znaną z legend. Mieszkańcy wyspy słyszeli o nim i jego słabości. Ukradli więc jego czaszkę, aby uchronić przed nim świat. Ukryli ją w skarbcu głęboko pod ziemią, zabezpieczonym magicznymi zamkami. Słudzy Mordekaisera wyruszyli w świat, poszukując czaszki, jednak nic nie zdziałali. Wyglądało na to, że rządy Mordekaisera dobiegły końca. Lata zamieniły się w dekady, a dekady w wieki. Jednakże pewnego dnia straszliwy kataklizm dosięgnął Błogosławione Wyspy. rzucił straszliwe zaklęcie, które wypaczyło wyspy, czyniąc z nich krainę nieumarłych – Wyspy Cienia. W wyniku magicznej eksplozji skarbiec skrywający czaszkę Mordekaisera został zniszczony. Liczowie Mordekaisera natychmiast to wyczuli i wyruszyli na tam. Przynieśli ze sobą kości swojego pana i wykopali czaszkę z ruin – wreszcie mógł ponownie powrócić do życia. Mordekaiser stworzył własne imperium na Wyspach Cienia, niewoląc ciągle powiększającą się armię nieumarłych. Wszelkie duchy uważa za gorsze od siebie, ponieważ on sam decyduje o swoim losie, a one są zagubione. Jednakże ma z nich pożytek – będą służyć mu jako żołnierze w nadchodzących konfliktach. W przeciwieństwie do duchów, Mordekaiser nie jest spętany czarną mgłą – jest na to zbyt potężny – jednakże jej złowroga energia daje mu dużą moc. Obecnie Wyspy Cienia to idealne miejsce na gromadzenie sił. W przerwach od tego oraz ciągłego rozmyślania o bezpieczeństwie swoich kości, Mordekaiser zaczął spoglądać w kierunku Valonaru. Planuje zająć się imperiami i cywilizacjami, które powstały w czasie jego nieobecności. Szczególnie przyciąga go Immortal Bastion, który stał się stolicą imperium zwanego Noxus. Nadciąga nowa era ciemności. |-| II Wersja= }} Mordekaiser to istota stworzona z czystej agonii, która ma przed sobą jakieś straszliwe zadanie. Powiada się, że był pierwszym z nieumarłych i pojawił się na tym świecie, zanim rozpoczęły krążyć historie na temat . Jego prawdziwe imię oraz przeszłość zaginęły w odmętach historii. Mordekaiser wywołuje strach swoją straszliwą zdolnością manipulacji bólem – zarówno swoim, jak i innych. Wypełnia go cierpienie, które jest ostatnią rzeczą, która łączy go ze światem żywych, oraz jego najstraszliwszą bronią. W czasie swoich tajemniczych poszukiwań udowodnił, że nikt nie jest bezpieczny, gdyż nawet najdzielniejsze dusze wyjawiały mu swoje sekrety. Pewna dziewczyna była świadkiem spotkania z władcą bólu i udało jej się wyjść z tego cało. Pewnej nocy, młodą czarodziejkę obudziły krzyki jej mistrza. Walcząc ze strachem, udała się do biblioteki, którą zastała w ruinie. Zobaczyła postać odzianą w potężny pancerz, który zdawał się być złączony z ciałem. Było jasne, że intruz czegoś szukał i nie był zachwycony rezultatem. Na środku niegdyś pięknej komnaty, opancerzony potwór ściskał ciało mistrza dziewczyny. Udało jej się usłyszeć jego ostatnie słowa – prędzej umrze, niż wyjawi swoje tajemnice. Mordekaiser roześmiał się i powiedział, że śmierć nie jest żadną ucieczką, a następnie złamał kark mistrza z głośnym chrupnięciem. Chwilę później, przerażona dziewczyna zobaczyła, jak duch jej mistrza został wyrwany z ciała. Jakby pod jakimś przymusem, duch zaczął wyjawiać wszystkie tajemnice swojemu oprawcy i katowi. Dziewczyna uciekła i wszędzie opowiadała to samo – jeżeli Mordekaiser po ciebie przyjdzie, nawet śmierć cię przed nim nie ochroni. |-| I Wersja= Podczas ostatniego zimowego przesilenia – najdłuższej nocy w roku – z zapomnianych alejek wynurzyła się wyjątkowa istota. Miała prawie dwa i pół metra, zakuta była w zbroję z ostrymi jak brzytwa szpikulcami i kazała zwać się Mordekaiserem. Nikt nie jest pewien, co kryje się pod metalowym pancerzem. Niektórzy twierdzą, że to śmiertelnik, którego serce stało się żelazne. Inni twierdzą, że to jakiś mroczny nieumarły. Jeszcze inni uznają, że to tylko zwiastun strasznych i bezprecedensowych wydarzeń. Pomimo ciekawości, przepełniającej opinię publiczną, nikt nie odkrył, co kryje się pod metalową powłoką. Wiadomo jednak, że: Pewnego dnia Mordekaiser pojawił się bez zapowiedzi w Institute i głosem, który wywołał gęsią skórkę wśród tych, którzy go słyszeli, poprosił o pozwolenie na wstąpienie do League of Legends. Widząc go, większość osób będzie trzymała się na dystans, na szczęście nie wiedząc, że jego dotyk jest jak plaga. Nieszczęśnicy, którzy dostaną się w jego ręce, staną się ofiarami nieuleczalnej zarazy. Mordekaiser wydaje się być w niewytłumaczalny sposób powiązany z chorobami, jakby karmił się nimi, a one z kolei stanowiły esencję jego mrożącej krew w żyłach postury. Często błąka się po slamsach Noxus, a zwłaszcza tam, gdzie szaleją zarazy i epidemie. W jego sprytnych rozgrywkach taktycznych, szlachetnej postawie oraz nieziemskim tonie głosu wygłaszającym komendy, jest jednak coś, co sprawia, że wiele osób wierzy, że Mordekaiser nie jest tylko zwykłym piechurem. Niektórzy widzą w nim wyraźne cechy generała. Wielu zaakceptowało tę możliwość, lecz spać nie daje im jedno pytanie: Jeśli Mordekaiser jest generałem, jaki piekielny legion znajduje się pod jego rozkazami. Stare umiejętności i słabnie w wysokości co 1.5 sekundy oraz nie może samoczynnie spaść poniżej 25%. | Celowanie = '''''Iron Man to pół-ulepszenie. | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Iron Man nie korzysta z dodatkowych obrażeń przedmiotów typu czy , ale korzysta z obrażeń zadanych przez Duchy . * Koszty zdrowia Mordekaisera są zawsze stosowane i Iron Man ich nie pochłania. :* Inne tarcze pochłaniają koszty zdrowia Mordekaisera. | Film = }} | Opis = : Mordekaiser wzmacnia 3 następne swoje ataki podstawowe i zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne na każdym z nich. Trzeci atak zadaje 200% obrażeń. | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne (pierwszy/drugi atak): 10/20/30/40/50 (+50/60/70/80/90% obrażeń ataku) (+60% mocy umiejętności) *Obrażenia magiczne (trzeci atak): 20/40/60/80/100 (+100/120/140/160/180% obrażeń ataku) (+120% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Mace of Spades to modyfikator obrażeń. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty czarów 2 = Pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = Wręcz | Trafienie krytyczne = Tak | Struktury = Nie | Blokowanie = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = blokuje umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Mace of Spades resetuje licznik ataków podstawowych Mordekaisera. * Efekty czarów i efekty przy trafieniu nie są mnożone przez Mace of Spades | Film = Mordekaiser QVideo.ogv }} zdrowia | Zasięg = 1000 | Opis = : Mordekaiser zawsze otrzymuje maksymalną wartość doświadczenia za zabite stwory. : Mordekaiser wytwarza ochronną sferę odłamków metalu, otaczają siebie i wybranego sojuszniczego bohatera lub stwora na 4 sekund, zapewniając obojgu 75 premii do prędkości ruchu, gdy zbliżają się do siebie. Dodatkowo, gdy wróg znajdzie się w obszarze sfery odłamków metalu, to otrzymuje obrażenia magiczne. | Opis 2 = Przez następne 4 sekundy Mordekaiser może ponownie aktywować umiejętność w celu szybszego wywołania eksplozji sfery, która automatycznie następuje przy końcu trwania umiejętności. | Opis 3 = : Sfera wybucha, zadając obrażenia magiczne 2 najbliższym wrogom oraz uzdrawia Mordekaisera i sojuszniczego bohatera. | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne na sek.: 35/45/55/65/75 (+22.5% mocy umiejętności) *Maksymalne obrażenia magiczne: 140/180/220/260/300 (+90% mocy umiejętności) | Poziomy 2 = *Obrażenia magiczne: 50/85/120/155/190 (+30% mocy umiejętności) | Poziomy 3 = ; Normalne *Uleczenie: 50/70/90/110/130 (+30% mocy umiejętności) ; Stwory *Uleczenie: 12.5/17.5/22.5/27.5/32.5 (+7.5% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Creeping Death to celowane na siebie lub sojusznika ulepszenie będące umiejętnością obszarową. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Pocisk = *Średnica obszaru działania: 500 | Tarcze czarów = nie blokują umiejętności. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Podczas rzucania na siebie Creeping Death posiada czas rzucania, ale nie przerywa pozostałych czynności Mordekaisera. | Film = Mordekaiser WVideo.ogv }} | Zasięg = 675 | Opis = : Mordekaiser uszkadza przeciwników na obszarze w kształcie stożka przed nim i zadaje im obrażenia magiczne oraz napełnia pewien % maksymalnej tarczy zapewnianej przez . | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne: 35/65/95/125/155 (+60% mocy umiejętności) (+60% obrażeń ataku) *Tarcza: | Celowanie = Siphon of Destruction to stożkowa umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = Mordekaiser EVideo.ogv }} sek. | Koszt = Darmowa | Zasięg = 650 | Opis = : Ataki podstawowe i umiejętności przeklinają na 10 sekund. | Poziomy 1 = *Zasięg ataku Smoka: 500/575/650 *Prędkość ruchu Smoka: -50/0/50 | Opis 2 = : Mordekaiser przeklina wrogiego bohatera, zadając mu obrażenia magiczne i uzdrawia Mordekaisera za wartość obrażeń. Następnie wywołuje te same efekty w przeciągu 10 sekund. Jeżeli przeklęty wrogi bohater zginie, to jego dusza zostaje zniewolona i staje się duchem ze wzmocnionymi statystykami na pewien czas. Podczas gdy duch jest aktywny Mordekaiser zyskuje |Nie wpływają one na statystyki ducha}} i . Zniewolenie zabija obecnego ducha i wyłącza możliwość aktywacji Children of the Grave. | Poziomy 2 = *Początkowe obrażenia magiczne: 6.25/7.5/8.75% (+1% co 100 mocy umiejętności) *Obrażenia magiczne na sek.: 1.88/2.25/2.63% (+0.3% co 100 mocy umiejętności) *Całkowite obrażenia: 25/30/35% (+4% co 100 mocy umiejętności) *Czas trwania ducha: 45/60/75 sek. *Zasięg smyczy ducha: 1125 | Celowanie = Children of the Grave to umiejętność celowana na pojedynczy cel. | Obrażenia = : . + premia do obrażeń ataku) + 100% premii do obrażeń ataku Mordekaisera}}. podstawowa prędkość ruchu celu + (premia ruchu od butów Mordekaisera). | Obrażenia 2 = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Mimo uleczenia, Children of the Grave pozwala zwiększyć zdrowie Mordekaisera do 135% dzięki . * Jeśli Children of the Grave zabije bohatera posiadającego umiejętności po śmierci, np.: , czy , to duch powstanie dopiero po ich zakończeniu. :* Podobna sytuacja występuje u . :* Podczas tych umiejętności bohaterów Mordekaiser nie zyskuje premii. * Jeśli Children of the Grave zabije cel pod wpływem , , lub , to Mordekaiser nie uzyska premii, a po ponownym wskrzeszeniu bohaterów również Ducha. * Duch nie znika, gdy cel odrodzi się, co oznacza, że wcześniej przeklęty bohater może walczyć z samym sobą. * Podczas efektów niewrażliwości podczas lub , Mordekaiser nie może kontrolować Ducha. W tym czasie Duch będzie stać bezczynnie lub wykonywać poprzednie czynności. * Children of the Grave może zostać oczyszczone, np.: . * Ataki podstawowe Ducha mogą być trafieniem krytycznym. | Film = Mordekaiser RVideo.ogv }} i słabnie w wysokości co 1.5 sekundy oraz nie może samoczynnie spaść poniżej 25%. | Celowanie = Iron Man to pół-ulepszenie. | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Iron Man nie korzysta z dodatkowych obrażeń przedmiotów typu czy , ale korzysta z obrażeń zadanych przez Duchy . * Koszty zdrowia Mordekaisera są zawsze stosowane i Iron Man ich nie pochłania. :* Inne tarcze pochłaniają koszty zdrowia Mordekaisera. | Film = }} | Opis = : Mordekaiser wzmacnia następny swój atak, zwiększając jego siłę i zasięg o 75 jednostek oraz powodując, że jego echo uderzy 3 najbliższe cele, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia. Jeśli cel jest sam, otrzyma o 65% więcej obrażeń. | Zasięg = 600 | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 80/110/140/170/200 (+40% mocy umiejętności) (+100% premii do obrażeń ataku) * Obrażenia magiczne (pojedynczy cel): 132/181.5/231/280.5/330 (+66% mocy umiejętności) (+165% premii do obrażeń ataku) }} | Opis = : Mordekaiser wzmacnia 3 następne swoje ataki podstawowe i zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne na każdym z nich. Trzeci atak zadaje 200% obrażeń. | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne (pierwszy/drugi atak): 10/20/30/40/50 (+50/60/70/80/90% obrażeń ataku) (+60% mocy umiejętności) *Obrażenia magiczne (trzeci atak): 20/40/60/80/100 (+100/120/140/160/180% obrażeń ataku) (+120% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Mace of Spades to modyfikator obrażeń. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty czarów 2 = Pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = Wręcz | Trafienie krytyczne = Tak | Struktury = Nie | Blokowanie = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = blokuje umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Mace of Spades resetuje licznik ataków podstawowych Mordekaisera. * Efekty czarów i efekty przy trafieniu nie są mnożone przez Mace of Spades | Film = Mordekaiser QVideo.ogv }} | Opis = : Mordekaiser wytwarza ochronną chmurę odłamków metalu, otaczają siebie i wybrany sojuszniczy cel na 6 sekund, zapewniając premię do pancerza i odporności na magię oraz zadając obrażenia magiczne wrogom w pobliżu. Gdy oba cele zbliżają się do siebie, to otrzymują dodatkowo 60 premii do prędkości ruchu. Obrażenia obu chmur nie kumulują się. | Zasięg = 750 | Obszar działania = * Średnica obszaru działania: 500 | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne na sek.: 20/32/44/56/68 (+15% mocy umiejętności) * Maksymalne obrażenia magiczne: 120/192/264/336/408 (+90% mocy umiejętności) *Pancerz i Odporność na magię: 10/15/20/25/30 }} | Zasięg = 1000 | Opis = : Mordekaiser zawsze otrzymuje maksymalną wartość doświadczenia za zabite stwory. : Mordekaiser wytwarza ochronną sferę odłamków metalu, otaczają siebie i wybranego sojuszniczego bohatera lub stwora na 4 sekund, zapewniając obojgu 75 premii do prędkości ruchu, gdy zbliżają się do siebie. Dodatkowo, gdy wróg znajdzie się w obszarze sfery odłamków metalu, to otrzymuje obrażenia magiczne. | Opis 2 = Przez następne 4 sekundy Mordekaiser może ponownie aktywować umiejętność w celu szybszego wywołania eksplozji sfery, która automatycznie następuje przy końcu trwania umiejętności. | Opis 3 = : Sfera wybucha, zadając obrażenia magiczne 2 najbliższym wrogom oraz uzdrawia Mordekaisera i sojuszniczego bohatera. | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne na sek.: 35/45/55/65/75 (+22.5% mocy umiejętności) *Maksymalne obrażenia magiczne: 140/180/220/260/300 (+90% mocy umiejętności) | Poziomy 2 = *Obrażenia magiczne: 50/85/120/155/190 (+30% mocy umiejętności) | Poziomy 3 = ; Normalne *Uleczenie: 50/70/90/110/130 (+30% mocy umiejętności) ; Stwory *Uleczenie: 12.5/17.5/22.5/27.5/32.5 (+7.5% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Creeping Death to celowane na siebie lub sojusznika ulepszenie będące umiejętnością obszarową. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Pocisk = *Średnica obszaru działania: 500 | Tarcze czarów = nie blokują umiejętności. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Podczas rzucania na siebie Creeping Death posiada czas rzucania, ale nie przerywa pozostałych czynności Mordekaisera. | Film = Mordekaiser WVideo.ogv }} | Zasięg = 675 | Opis = : Mordekaiser uszkadza przeciwników na obszarze w kształcie stożka przed nim i zadaje im obrażenia magiczne oraz napełnia pewien % maksymalnej tarczy zapewnianej przez . | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne: 35/65/95/125/155 (+60% mocy umiejętności) (+60% obrażeń ataku) *Tarcza: | Celowanie = Siphon of Destruction to stożkowa umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = Mordekaiser EVideo.ogv }} sek. | Koszt = Darmowa | Zasięg = 650 | Opis = : Ataki podstawowe i umiejętności przeklinają na 10 sekund. | Poziomy 1 = *Zasięg ataku Smoka: 500/575/650 *Prędkość ruchu Smoka: -50/0/50 | Opis 2 = : Mordekaiser przeklina wrogiego bohatera, zadając mu obrażenia magiczne i uzdrawia Mordekaisera za wartość obrażeń. Następnie wywołuje te same efekty w przeciągu 10 sekund. Jeżeli przeklęty wrogi bohater zginie, to jego dusza zostaje zniewolona i staje się duchem ze wzmocnionymi statystykami na pewien czas. Podczas gdy duch jest aktywny Mordekaiser zyskuje |Nie wpływają one na statystyki ducha}} i . Zniewolenie zabija obecnego ducha i wyłącza możliwość aktywacji Children of the Grave. | Poziomy 2 = *Początkowe obrażenia magiczne: 6.25/7.5/8.75% (+1% co 100 mocy umiejętności) *Obrażenia magiczne na sek.: 1.88/2.25/2.63% (+0.3% co 100 mocy umiejętności) *Całkowite obrażenia: 25/30/35% (+4% co 100 mocy umiejętności) *Czas trwania ducha: 45/60/75 sek. *Zasięg smyczy ducha: 1125 | Celowanie = Children of the Grave to umiejętność celowana na pojedynczy cel. | Obrażenia = : . + premia do obrażeń ataku) + 100% premii do obrażeń ataku Mordekaisera}}. podstawowa prędkość ruchu celu + (premia ruchu od butów Mordekaisera). | Obrażenia 2 = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Mimo uleczenia, Children of the Grave pozwala zwiększyć zdrowie Mordekaisera do 135% dzięki . * Jeśli Children of the Grave zabije bohatera posiadającego umiejętności po śmierci, np.: , czy , to duch powstanie dopiero po ich zakończeniu. :* Podobna sytuacja występuje u . :* Podczas tych umiejętności bohaterów Mordekaiser nie zyskuje premii. * Jeśli Children of the Grave zabije cel pod wpływem , , lub , to Mordekaiser nie uzyska premii, a po ponownym wskrzeszeniu bohaterów również Ducha. * Duch nie znika, gdy cel odrodzi się, co oznacza, że wcześniej przeklęty bohater może walczyć z samym sobą. * Podczas efektów niewrażliwości podczas lub , Mordekaiser nie może kontrolować Ducha. W tym czasie Duch będzie stać bezczynnie lub wykonywać poprzednie czynności. * Children of the Grave może zostać oczyszczone, np.: . * Ataki podstawowe Ducha mogą być trafieniem krytycznym. | Film = Mordekaiser RVideo.ogv }} Stare ikony umiejętności Morde stary Pasyw.png|Bierna: ( ) Morde stare E.png|E: ( ) Morde stare ulti.png|R: ( ) Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Mordekaiser OriginalSkin old.jpg|Klasyczny Mordekaiser 1 Mordekaiser OriginalSkin old2.jpg|Klasyczny Mordekaiser 2 Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin old.jpg|Smoczy Rycerz Mordekaiser Mordekaiser InfernalSkin old.jpg|Piekielny Mordekaiser Mordekaiser PentakillSkin old.jpg|Mordekaiser z Pentakill 1 Mordekaiser PentakillSkin old2.jpg|Mordekaiser z Pentakill 2 Mordekaiser LordSkin old.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Mordekaiser KingofClubsSkin old.jpg|Król Trefl Mordekaiser 1 Mordekaiser KingofClubsSkin old2.jpg|Król Trefl Mordekaiser 2 |-| Chiny= Mordekaiser OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Klasyczny Mordekaiser Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin Ch.jpg|Smoczy Rycerz Mordekaiser Mordekaiser InfernalSkin Ch.jpg|Piekielny Mordekaiser Mordekaiser PentakillSkin Ch.jpg|Mordekaiser z Pentakill Mordekaiser LordSkin Ch.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser en:Mordekaiser/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów